Home Sweet Home?
by Dreago78
Summary: Victor sworn he never go back to the Howlett Estate since it only gives him bad memories but yet finds himself there. Will he be able to confront his tortured childhood past? Logan also discovers a dark secret while there...CHILD ABUSE
1. Nightmare

**Author's Notes: This is going to be a short story and it's mostly going to be about Victor Creed. Yeah you know, origins style Victor XD**

_**Italics**_** = someone is either thinking or dreaming**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1959, Northwest Territories, Canada <strong>

"Jimmy…let…me…in…" Victor hissed, sleepily as he banged on the bathroom door in their motel room. All he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go to bed since he was beyond exhausted but Logan wouldn't open the door for him.

Victor had just come back from one of the best nights he had had in a long time. He spent his night at the local bar doing what he loved the most in life, drinking, gambling, fighting and fucking.

First, he had drunk until he saw spots but yet he was still able to win two hundred dollars in pool and poker, it was remarkable. The night only got better when the hottest girl in the bar started hitting on him but before he could screw her, he had to fight her boyfriend who happened to be the leader of the some local motorcycle gang here. Victor of course, beat the shit out of the poor sap and to humiliate him even more, Victor stole his nice leather jacket and wore it while he fucked his girlfriend.

So to sum it up, it had been AMAZING night for Victor and he couldn't wait to brag about it to Logan.

But Logan still had not answered him and it was beginning to irritate Victor as he continued knocking at the door. "Open the fuckin' door!"

Only the sound of the running water from the shower was heard.

"Jimmy I swear if you don't-

"You really make me proud, yer know?" Victor suddenly heard a gruff sarcastic voice say behind him. Preposterously, the sound of the voice was very familiar to Victor…almost too familiar.

Victor abruptly turned around to see who said that but no one was behind him. He then took a quick sniff of the motel room but didn't smell anyone either. Victor shook his head and guessed he was just probably hearing things since he was still a little buzzed and tired.

"I'm talkin' to ya boy, you better be listein' or I'll knock yer face in," Victor abruptly heard the same voice say again.

Victor looked around anxiously as he growled, "Whoever ya are, come out!"

No response.

Victor then shuffled around the room as he tried to find the source of the voice but found nothing in every place he looked. He felt chills go up his back because even though, he couldn't find any physical evidence someone was in the room with him, he still felt like someone was watching him.

"Jimmy let me the fuck in or I'm breakin' the door down!" Victor yelled at bathroom door, hoping Jimmy was playing some strange prank.

When there was no response again, Victor rammed his body into the door which broke down easily but when he looked around…no one was even in the bathroom either.

Victor could have sworn Jimmy was in there…he had smelled him and heard the shower running but yet the room was empty and the shower was off.

"Maybe I drank more than I thought…" Victor mumbled, trying to convince himself that there was a logical explanation for everything that was going on. He shook his head again and decided he just needed to sleep the alcohol off. But as soon as Victor walked out of the bathroom towards the beds, he suddenly saw a person standing near the door. And when he saw who it was, Victor felt his heart drop into his stomach.

It was his father…Thomas Logan.

"Miss me, sonny?" Thomas grinned, cruelly. He looked exactly the same from when the last time Victor had saw him. His cruel mean face hadn't aged a day and he still had that shaggy dark hair and mutton chops. He was even wearing the same old dirty work styled clothes that they worn in the 1800's. He EVEN smelled the same and all …which was the scent of dirt, sweat and alcohol.

Victor couldn't even form words as he stared at him. He couldn't believe this…this had to be a dream.

"You're actin' like you just seen a ghost," Thomas chuckled when Victor didn't say anything.

"You are…this isn't possible…" Victor whispered as he backed up. "You're dead….Jimmy killed you!"

"Do ya look dead to yer, stupid?" Thomas sneered, nastily.

Victor said nothing but then grinned when he abruptly slashed Thomas across the chest with his claws. "Well you'll be dead in a second, old man!"

Thomas yelled in anguish as he hit the door.

Victor had always wished he had been the one to kill him instead of Jimmy but maybe now his wish could finally come true. He definitely was going to relish this…

"If yer noticed I'm not a little kid anymore so now I can teach you the meanin' of pain-

But Victor stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his father's wounds heal right before his eyes. Victor just looked at him in horror and disbelief.

"Where did ya think you got yer powers from, boy?" Thomas laughed as he wiped the blood away.

"Shut up! Yer still dead!" Victor roared in rage as he tried to slash him again but this time Thomas unexpectedly grabbed both his wrists and kneed in him in the stomach.

Victor doubled over as he gasped for air; his father was surprisingly strong…

_What's happening!_ Victor frantically thought as he tried to pull away from his father grip. _It's like he's superman now or somethin'!_

Thomas then began twisting Victor's wrists in his crushing grip and Victor couldn't help but cried out when he felt his bones were about to snap. Though in the last second, Thomas instead kneed him in the face before he threw him to the ground.

Victor tried to get up but felt a heavy booted foot slammed down on his throat, keeping him in place. Victor then suddenly felt his body freeze in….fear?

_I'm not scared of this dumb shit!_ Victor told himself but when he looked into his father's eyes, he paled. Victor was completely and utterly terrified of Thomas and could not deny it anymore.

"No Poppa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!"Victor then heard himself cry out, pathetically_. _

_What's wrong with my voice?_ Victor thought, hysterically. _That isn't my voice!_ He then quickly realized, he wasn't even in his own adult body anymore…he had transformed into his fourteen year old self….And after Victor noticed that, he then became aware he wasn't in his motel room anymore, he was back in his oldcabin log house in 1845.

_Victor began sobbing uncontrollable when he comprehended that being an adult with Jimmy was actually the real dream. And that his real life consisted of being tormented by his father every single day._

"_Shut yer tramp!" Thomas yelled as he stomped down on Victor's face, breaking his nose. "What did I tell you, boy? What did I tell you? You just don't listen, do ya?"_

_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Victor bawled as he shielded his face for another blow. He couldn't even remember what he had done to make his father so angry but he guessed his father was probably just in another drunken rage._

"_Oh I'll make you sorry! You hear me?"Thomas growled as he began to take his leather belt off from his jeans. The belt had a large metal buckle and it could easily take off the skin if hit by it hard enough._

_Victor's eyes widen in fear as he tried to scramble away but couldn't since Thomas was holding him down. "No Poppa please! … AAOWWW-_

* * *

><p>"NOO!" Victor screamed, loudly as he woke up with a violent jerk.<p>

"What the fuck?" Logan yelled at him as he swerved the car into a ditch. Luckily though, it was a small ditch and he would be able to get out of.

But Victor's suddenly outburst had completely caught Logan off guard and frankly scared him. But then Logan suddenly got angry when he realized Victor was probably done that on purpose because a second ago, he was peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Don't fuckin' do that!" Logan growled as he backed the car out of the ditch, irritably.

Victor ignored him as he rubbed his eyes. He was so glad and relieved that whole thing was just a dream but yet he felt disgusted by himself that he had let it scare him so much.

"Can we stop off somewhere?" Victor finally mumbled as Logan continued staring at him for some form of an explanation.

Logan's expression softened when he saw something had really upset Victor and nodded, "Uh yeah sure."

Victor leaned against the window as he watched the Canadian scenery go by but all he could think about was that horrible nightmare.

Logan continued staring at him but then asked, carefully, "Is somethin' wrong-

"Stuff it, Jimmy."

Logan said nothing but when he tried to put the radio on, Victor slapped his hand, leaving a scratch mark on it.

_God, he's so annoying when he gets in his moods_, Logan gritted as he gripped the steering wheel. _He makes these road trips so unbearable at times…_

Logan and Victor were on another one of their road trips which they would travel around not going anywhere specifically. They would just go where ever the wind blew them, hoping to find something interesting to do. They both found it so boring when a war wasn't going on so they tried to think of ways to keep themselves busy and doing a road trip was one of them. If they weren't doing this then they probably be getting themselves in trouble. Victor was, of course more of the "troublemaker" but Logan was no angel either. He actually "kind of" stole the car that they were currently driving in which was a red'59 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz. And boy was Logan glad he stole it since it was a hot car.

When a gas station finally came up on the side of the road, Logan pulled into it but before he could even stop the car, Victor jumped out of the car and went straight to the bathroom that was on the side of the tiny gas station.

_What the fuck is his problem?_ Logan thought as he parked the car next to the pumps. He found Victor so hard to understand sometimes.

When Victor got into the bathroom, he put the sink on full blast and he began washing his face. But when he looked up into the mirror, he saw his father's face smiling back at him.

Victor jumped away and rubbed his eyes frantically and when he looked back into the mirror, he only saw himself…looking fearful.

Victor's face turned red in rage as he fiercely punched the mirror, shattering it completely. "I'm not scared of you!" He then began panting angrily as he tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. He was just so angry at himself for ever fearing that stupid man and now it seemed like his dreams were mocking him for it. He wanted to know how to get rid of his stupid childhood fears! That man meant nothing to him now and he could easily rip him apart if he was still alive.

Victor then decided to punch another mirror just for the hell of it before exiting the bathroom and going back to the car. He pulled out the gas pump Logan had put in after it was done filling the car up and then he sat back down in the passenger seat.

Victor knew he needed to distract his mind and wandered if there was anything to do in this small town. What he really wanted to do though, was go back to the city and maybe get a job being a hitman or something. That would definitely be more exciting than what they were doing now…which was nothing!

When Logan finally came back from the gas station, he looked way too happy for Victor's taste…

"Hey do you know where we are?" Logan asked, cheerfully as he held on to something. He was so blissful Victor suddenly had the urge to punch him in the face.

"No."

"We're like ten miles away from home!"

"Home?" Victor repeated with distaste in his mouth.

"You know… the manor. The Howlett Manor."

Victor said nothing. Not once in his life had he ever consider that place home…and he thought Jimmy didn't either but apparently he did…?

"Did you know it has been turned in educational tourist attraction now?" Logan said, holding up a brochure he had gotten from the gas station. "It says some other rich families lived in it after us but the last heir to it in 1953 donated to Canadian park services. So now it's basically a museum and I thought we should go to it. Let's go when it's closed so no-

"What the fuck do you mean we should go to it?" Victor snapped, harshly. "There is nothing but fucked up memories there. Why the hell would you want to go back to it?"

"Oh I don't know…" Logan muttered with all happiness gone. "I just wanted to see what happened to it…"

Victor looked away. He had forgotten that the runt had a perfect little life there and never had to experience what he had to go through so he guessed he could understand why Jimmy thought it was "home."

"I mean it's not like we're doing anythin' and we don't even have go inside of it," Logan casually mentioned. "We can just drive by it-

"Fine Jimmy!" Victor barked, loudly. "We can fuckin' go!"

Logan immediately got happy again as started the car up and drove out the gas station, fast.

Victor grimaced to himself as he stared out the window. He had no idea why he agreed to go because that manor was the last place on earth he wanted to be at right now…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I confused you guys with the first part but I was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a dream at first and then I put the Italics in the end of it so you guys would know (or guess) it was a dream… <strong>

**Does my logical make sense?**

**But anyway what did you guys think? Please review XD**


	2. Get out now!

**Author's Notes: **_**Italics**_** = thinking, dreams AND flashbacks too.**

**Yeahhh I forgot about flashbacks and let me tell you there is going to be a lot in this story. **

**Ooer.**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you even want to go back there?" Victor finally asked Logan who was still way too happy for his own good as he painfully cracked his knuckles. The runt was seriously getting on his nerves and his was about to snap in any second.<p>

"What do you mean, Daddy-O?" Logan sung, cheerfully as he tapped along _"Great Balls of Fire,"_ by Jerry Lee Lewis that was playing on the radio.

Victor gave Logan strange look, he had never seen Logan act like this and it was frankly disturbing... Logan never talked like this and he never listened to this kind of music, Victor knew war could change people but he didn't know happiness could too. So Victor needed to stop this before it got any worse.

Victor turned off the radio and then hissed, "Yer stepfather was killed there and YOU killed our father there. Why would ya possibly want to go back there?"

Logan's face quickly dropped into a scowl since Victor had officially popped his little happy bubble. His face also began to turn red as he angrily growled, "Victor, why do ya have to be such an asshole! I swear whenever I'm just a little bit happy, you have to ruin it! Yes, I fuckin' know that they died there but that isn't the only memory there!"

"I just don't know why you are so happy about seein' where you first killed a man!" Victor snapped back, heatedly. His goal was to make Logan not want to go back to the Howlett Estate and he thought he was doing a pretty good job since he knew what nerves to hit with him.

"You out of anyone should know I want to go back there because I grew up there! Not because I want to reminisce about murderin' someone!" Logan fired back as his nostrils flared. He could not understand why Victor was acting like such a jackass all of the sudden until…the light bulb finally flickered on in his brain.

_Oh shit… _Logan thought as he bit his lip. _I'm a horrible brother…How could I forget that Thomas used to abuse Victor as a child?_ _No wonder he's bein' such an asshole, he's the one who doesn't want to go back._

Logan felt kind of dumb he didn't figure out sooner since Victor would always act assholeier when he didn't want to do something. Logan had been self-absorbed thinking about his childhood, he didn't even stop and think about Victor's.

"You're right…" Logan said in his best actor voice as he tried to sound remorseful. "There are a lot of bad memories...I have no idea why I wanted to go back there…."

But Logan was not fooling Victor one bit since his abrupt change of attitude was too much of a giveaway. Victor knew Logan had just suddenly remembered their father used to beat him and now he was trying to play it off like his argument had worked. Victor could see right through Logan's little performance…

But yet this was exactly what Victor had been avoiding, he didn't want Logan's pity and sympathy. He didn't want Logan to see him weak and vulnerable so that meant he was going to have to go to the Howlett Estate to prove he did not problem with that place.

_Great…_

"Jimmy, no shut up," Victor sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Never mind if you really want to go then we can go."

"I don't want to go if you don't want to go."

Victor let out an annoyed silent growl. "Jimmy, just keep drivin'."

Logan didn't say anything for a while since he knew Victor was trying to prove he didn't have a problem with going back to the Manor but it was obvious that he did. He decided he wasn't going to mess with Victor's pride since that never worked out in the end anyway. So if Victor wanted to torture himself with horrible memories then Logan was not going to stop him.

"Well you know, Victor, ya have been more of a family then any of them…just so you know..." Logan slurred, hoping maybe Victor would forget about his pride and just admit he didn't want to go back.

But of course, Victor said nothing back as he looked out the window, though he did fully appreciate that comment.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Victor felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest when he finally saw the Howlett Estate come up in the distance. He really had no idea why he was so reluctant to come here in the first place since the mansion didn't even look the same. It had been re-modeled and its original size had been reduced down significantly and it had more a Victorian Era look to it now too.<p>

"It's not even the same house," Logan commented, thinking the same thing as Victor while he drove up the bumpy dirt road towards the house.

"It kind of looks like a doll house," Victor added, thinking maybe this whole experience wouldn't be as bad as he thought since nothing looked the way it did back in the early 1800's.

"If I remember right didn't you used play with dolls?"

"You cannot classify army soldier toys as dolls, Victor," Logan sighed, irritably. "And if I remember right…you liked them too and I know you stole some of them."

"No no no I'm pretty sure you have a legitimate doll," Victor told him, totally ignoring the other part completely. There were a few times Victor had stolen some of Logan's toys yet he did eventually stop on the third try but only because his father found out and beat the crap out of him.

The more Victor thought about it, he had really taken advantage of Jimmy when they were kids but yet he still did not feel bad about it even today…Jimmy had been a rich little kid who got whatever he wanted so sparing a few of his stupid toys wasn't a big deal in Victor's eyes.

"No I didn't."

"You had a baby doll-

"My grandma gave that to my mother before I was born!"

"So you admit you had a doll then?"

"Yeah so I didn't play with it though."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"No I didn't."

"Uh yes you did."

"Victor shut the fuck up!"

Victor chuckled at Logan's response. _Maybe this actually can be fun since I can remind the runt about how wimpy he was when he was a kid…heh…_

Logan abruptly stopped the car right in front of the mansion, trying to catch Victor off guard so he hit the dashboard but Victor's body didn't move.

"Nice try, runt," Victor smiled as he opened the car door, enjoying Logan's feeble attempts to get back at him. But when Victor stepped outside the car his smile faded into a grimace. Even though, nothing looked the same, it still smelled the same here and unpleasant memories just seem to come rushing back into Victor's mind.

_"Boy…"_ A rough voice suddenly whispered in Victor's ear.

Victor snapped his head around at Logan but it was obvious that the runt hadn't said anything as he fiddled with the locks on the front doors.

_This better not be another damn dream,_ Victor thought, grudgingly as he rubbed his head.

"I still can't believe this is a fuckin' tourist site," Logan said as he read the 'closed sign' that hung off a bullet board that was posted next to the front doors. "It's just so weird."

"Uh-huh," Victor agreed as he continued to look around. He wondered who would want to visit this house; it was in the middle of nowhere!

Logan might as well been breaking into somebody's house since nothing inside was even recognizable to him when he finally unlocked the locks and slowly pushed the doors open.

"Wow it even looks like a dollhouse inside," Victor commented when he entered inside behind Logan. "And someone really liked the color pink…" He said that because all the walls were painted in light pink and had rosy coloured flowered wallpaper along the edges. Whoever owned this house last was definitely a girl or had girly taste.

Logan nodded and then noticed several different information boards that were posted on one the walls underneath where the staircase began to spread apart. The history of the house was written on them. He went up to them and read some of information before he told Victor, "Dorothy and Lois Richards were the last people who lived in this house through 1890 to 1912. They were both sisters who never married or had any children so when they died; the estate was given to their niece Elaine Perry. Elaine never lived in the house and eventually in 1953 she decided to donate it to Canadian park services."

"She probably got one hell of tax break for it," Victor commented, coldly. "Does it say why she didn't live in it?"

Logan scanned the article and then stated, "She thought it was haunted."

"Haunted?" Victor repeated as he began to laugh. "Okay…."

"Well if ya think about it…it could be," Logan replied as he looked around the foyer. So much death had happened here and who knows what else happened here in this house over the years.

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts," Victor asked, mockingly.

Logan shrugged. "Well if it's possible for us to have these powers then I don't know maybe they could exist."

"Only people's bodies are left behind when they die, Jimmy," Victor told him in a lecturing kind of way.

"Okay sure…" Logan responded, not even bothering to get in discussion about it with Victor. He then began reading the rest of the information, trying to search for something about 'The Howlett Family.' His family history was surprisingly in the end of everything though.

"It's here!" Logan exclaimed as he pointed at the 'Howlett Family' section. "The Howlett Estate was first built in 1829 by a wealthy landowner named John Howlett. He lived here with his wife, Elizabeth Howlett and their son, James Howlett." Logan stopped reading for a second to give Victor hey-there-talking-about-me look.

Victor gave him a thumbs up but his face clearly stated, '_who gives a fuck.'_

Logan ignored him as he read on, "But in 1845 John Howlett was tragically killed by a disgruntled servant and-

"They gave no name for the 'servant'?" Victor interrupted, scanning the article behind Logan.

"No."

"Good."

"Okay…and uh on that same frightful night, Elizabeth Howlett committed suicide since she was grieved by her husband's sudden and awful death." Logan stopped and looked back at Victor who suddenly seemed to look away at that very second. That was a dead giveaway to Logan that Victor knew something about his mother's 'suicide' because even to this day Logan had no idea what happened to his mother after he ran away. He at least thought she died a little bit more peaceful…

"You knew, didn't you?" Logan asked, crustily. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I wasn't ever sure," Victor lied. "All I heard was a gunshot when I ran out after yer but I had thought she was shootin' after me or you or somethin'?"

"She shot herself?" Logan said more to himself then Victor. "Jesus Christ."

"Yeah..." Victor commented, slightly pushing Logan aside so he could read the rest of the article. "And their son, James Howlett consumed with grief as well by the death of both his parents also disappeared that very night. He was never heard from again but some of the servants claimed the poor boy was eaten by wolves."

"Haha, you hear'd that Jimmy?" Victor chuckled, amusedly at the incorrect history. "Yer were eaten by wolves-

But Victor stopped when he saw Logan's miserable face; he apparently was still upset about his mother's death.

"Victor, I think she killed herself that night because of me…" he finally muttered, shabbily. "It was me."

Victor sighed, tiredly.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you?" Elizabeth Howlett asked in disgust as she glared at her son.<em>

_Victor watched James's face trembled in a mixture fear and anger at that question. It was clear that James knew that his mother was revolted by him. James's eyes began to tear up as he gave his mother one last look before he bolted out the mansion into the wilderness._

_Victor's first instinct was to go after him since he knew James was probably beyond scared. He had been scared too when his claws and fangs first appeared. But he couldn't move from his spot since he was still in shock of what he just witnessed in the last few minutes. He just couldn't believe that sick little James was like…him?_

_Victor then began to feel great joy welting up inside of him when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. There was somebody else like him and the best part of all was that they were brothers too! Who would have guessed that Jimmy was actually his brother, this was only something he could dream of._

_This had to be the best day ever in Victor's life._

_ Victor cringed when he saw Elizabeth throw her body on top of his father's corpse as she coddled his head. She began crying, loudly as she whimpered, "Oh Thomas, what has happened?" _

_ Victor held the urge to say, 'what the fuck?' He still hadn't process that they had been together but it did explain a lot because there was a few times Victor had seen Mrs. Howlett walking back from his cabin house. He had always found it strange but never gave it any serious thought. It made sense now though but he couldn't help but wonder what she had seen in him. Thomas Logan was incapable of love and Victor had firsthand experience with that…_

_ Victor felt no emotion at all as he watched her cry over his father. He found it almost pathetic and couldn't be happier that his father was dead. He only wished this day had come sooner._

_ He then watched Elizabeth grab the gun again as she crazily mumbled, "Not again…I should have had that abortion…" She brought the shotgun to her head and Victor said nothing or did anything to stop her. Victor was actually looking forward to watching her blow her head off. _

"_It's not going to hurt…" Elizabeth told herself before she pulled the trigger and then BAM! She died instantly and fell down next to Thomas when the bullet from the shotgun blew a part of her pretty head off._

_Victor froze as he began to pant heavily. That had been a little bit more frightening then he thought it would be and turned around and threw up. Sure, he had seen blood and broken bones before but never had he seen someone's head be blown off and it was terrifying. _

_But Victor managed to stumble around Elizabeth's brains, blood, flesh, and parts of her skull that now covered floors of the mansion. He didn't even give a second glance to the other two dead bodies of his father and John Howlett when he walked out the mansion, he was already mentally blocking out all the death that was around him. _

_Victor's only concern right now was finding his…little brother._

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Jimmy," Victor snorted, shaking his head. "Two men your mother 'loved' died right in front of her, she didn't kill herself just because of you."<p>

"You didn't see how she looked at me," Logan whispered almost inaudible. "She was so disgusted by me…"

"Why do you even care?" Victor sneered, compassionless. "I thought you didn't even like her."

"No, I just never knew her," Logan answered, softly.

Elizabeth Howlett had been a very strange woman and always kept to herself when Logan was a child. She had never been a mother to him and often recoiled when Logan would try to make contact with her but his father's love seem to make up for it. He just never understood why she was like that…

Victor shrugged, he knew it was probably better that the runt didn't know her since she was a fucking wackjob.

"Didn't you ever want to meet or know your mother?" Logan suddenly asked Victor.

Victor blinked as that question had totally caught him off guard. Victor knew nothing about his mother except for that she had died a year later after his birth. He never really gave her much thought and didn't really want to either since she probably turn out to be as fucked up as his father.

"If she was with my father then I wouldn't want to meet her."

Logan nodded, sadly. "I wish you haven't had grown up with him."

Victor gave Logan a blank yet scary look before he walked off into another room.

Logan stared after him but didn't move to go after him. He knew Victor would probably just blow up in his face if he tried to confront or comfort him. He really regretted coming here now and wanted nothing more than to just leave. This place was only giving him bad memories as well…

Victor stormed into the library and punched a nearby expensive vase that sat on a small table, shattering it. He had no idea why he was so angry but he knew now he shouldn't have come here at all.

He then began pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down until he spotted a book on the library shelf. Victor grabbed '_A Tale of Two Cities'_ by Charles Dickens and stared at it for a second before he viciously threw it outside the window.

That was the first book he had learned how to read from, unfortunately though it only carried a ghastly memory with it like everything else here…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my lovers!<strong>


	3. Gggghost!

**Author's Notes: I know I know it's been awhile but my creative juices have been kind of dry lately. Uh nvm that sounded weird…but anyway work has also kept me busy this Christmas break! Boo! But after watching an episode of 'Celebrity Ghost Stories' I got some ideas again…haha you'll find out why in a minute. **

** Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Poppa Poppa guess wat! A ten year old Victor yelled excitedly as he ran through the door into his cabin home. His excitement though quickly diminished when he saw his father, Thomas Logan, drinking a bottle of whiskey. <em>

_Victor grimaced since whenever his father would drink that nasty tasting stuff, it would put him in a terrible mood and make him do bad things…_

_Their cabin home was small and only had one room in it which contained a messy table with two chairs underneath it, two bed cots, a small kitchen area for chopping meat and small dresser that had more tools in it then clothes._

_Thomas, who sat by fireplace slammed his whiskey bottle down on the table before he grunted, "Wat are ya hammerin' bout?" _

_ "Oh uhh nothin' Poppa, I'm just happy to be done with ma chores," Victor causally answered as went over to his cot. _

_ Even though, Thomas was drunk as a skunk, he did notice that Victor was trying hiding something behind his back. He then watched Victor try to hide the object underneath his hay stuffed pillow. _

"_Wat ya tryin' to hide boy?" _

_ "Wat yer mean, Poppa?" Victor asked as he sat on his cot, pretending he had no idea what he was talking about._

_ "Don't lie to me boi, now ya cum over here and bring wat yer hidin' before I smack ya silly!" Thomas ordered as he took another shot of whiskey. _

_Victor nervously took out what he was hiding before he came over to his father and held it out for him to see. It was a book "The Tale of Two Cities," by Charles Dickens._

_ "Gimme that!" Thomas snarled, yanking it from him. He stared at the book for a second before he hit Victor over the head with it. _

_ "Ooww! Wat was that fer?" _

_ "Did yer steal this!"Thomas roared, furiously as he threatened to hit Victor again._

_ "No poppa I swear!" Victor cried, shielding his head. "James let me borrow it!"_

_ "Wat? Why? You can't read."_

_ "I can poppa…" Victor said, quietly. "James is teachin' me._

_ "A six year old is teachin' ya how to read?" Thomas laughed, throwing the book on the table. "You really are stupid and pathetic."_

_ "No I'm not!" Victor hissed back. "Who else am I supposed to learn from? You never taught me and you won't send me to school! James isn't the greatest teacher since he's still learnin' from his nanny but he's the only person who will teach me! And I want to know how to read Poppa, real bad!"_

_ "Okay fine I'll teach ya then!" Thomas rumbled, fiercely as he threw the book back at him._

_ Victor smiled as he caught the book and pulled the other chair next to his father. He was so happy and excited that his father was going to teach him how to read. This had to be the nicest thing his father had ever done for him. _

_ "Okay start," Thomas instructed while he took out a cigar and lit it. _

_ "I don't know-_

_ "Just read dammit!"_

_ "Uh okay…erm…it was er uh the beast of tims, it was the warst of tims-_

_ "No you idiot!" Thomas snapped, swiping the book right of his hands. "It says, 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times!' That doesn't it even matter sense wat you said! See this is why I never taught ya coz you're too dumb!"_

_ Victor's eyes tear up while he hid his face behind his hands and whimpered, "No I'm not…I'm just beginnin' to learn how to read. I have to practice if I want to be gud-_

_ "Yer never be good because you're too dumb to learn how to read! I was right not sendin' you to school since you'd be wearin' that dunce cap every single day! Stick to yer chores! That's all yer good fer!" Thomas barked at him before he suddenly threw the book into their fireplace, igniting it to flames._

_ "No!" Victor cried, trying to grab for it but Thomas grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and sat him back down. _

"_That was James's father's book!" Victor sobbed while he watched the book burn into ashes. "I'm goin' to get in so much trouble!"_

_ "Shudda up!" Thomas snarled, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "You are such a cry baby, do ya need another lesson on how a man acts?"_

_ Victor frantically shook his head no as he stared fearfully at the cigar. _

_ "Then stop cryin'! Men don't cry! Only women do!" Thomas told him. "Life is pain and it will never get better but there is one thing that can make you feel better…." He picked the whiskey bottle up and shoved it in Victor's face. _

_ "No!" Victor cried, pushing the bottle away. "It tastes bad!"_

_ "Drink it!" Thomas barked while he shoved the bottle down his throat._

_ Even though, it burned Victor's mouth and throat, it eventually did make him feel better like his father said…_

* * *

><p>Victor didn't even notice nor care as thorns, vines and tree branches scratch and cut his face while he ran in abnormal speed through the dark forest. He wasn't even really aware of his surroundings, he had just began running…running away from that manor of monstrous memories.<p>

Victor did eventually stop running after almost thirty minutes had gone by when his body finally demanded that he catch his breath but instead he held his breath when he saw what lay ahead of him a few yards.

Behind a few tall trees, he saw a structure of a decomposing chimney.

He had unknowing ran in the direction of where his old childhood cabin house was. This literally was the last place he wanted to be right now since it carried even more horrible and grotesque memories then the Howlett mansion.

Victor stared at it for a couple minutes before he reluctantly walked up to it. He was curious to see if the cabin had survived but soon found out the cabin house was completely gone, only the chimney and the moss covered foundation remained there.

_Good riddance. _

His instincts screamed to turn around and leave but instead Victor walked onto the foundation, totally going against his instincts that he usually always trusted and listened to.

"What the fuck?" Victor whispered as he noticed the temperature had significantly gone down as soon as he walked onto the foundation. It was so cold, his breath was visible and frost slowly began to cake itself on his black coat and hair.

It only got weirder as an eerie feeling came over him like he was being watched. He looked around, suspiciously while he walked over to the chimney.

Victor then found himself staring at fireplace for a while as he remembered how his father would heat up certain things in the fire like a…fireplace poker. And right at that thought, Victor suddenly yelped in surprise when he felt something red hot touch his back but when he turned around, nothing or no one was there.

Victor stepped back dumbfounded as he touched his back, not understanding what had just happened.

_There's no way…no I'm just imagin' things,_ Victor determined as he shook his head. He did though; decide it was time to go since it was getting freaky here by the second.

But when Victor turned around to leave this awful place, someone tripped him by sticking their foot out. Victor fell flat on his face since he didn't have enough time to break his fall and he got a bloody nose as blood begin to ooze out of his nose.

"Still pathetic I see?" A voice said above him…a very familiar voice.

Victor looked up and couldn't believe what stood in front of him. It was his father….

Thomas Logan looked exactly the same since the last time Victor had seen him and was even wearing the same clothes he had on when he died. But he was ghostly white and black blood ran freely down from his stomach where Jimmy had stabbed him.

"Boii, ya look like yer just seen a ghost," Thomas smirked down at him as black blood spilled out the corners of his mouth.

Victor's mouth opened but no sound came out since shock and horror began to cripple him.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Victor, have far did you get in the book?" A cute little six year old James asked, happily when Victor solemnly entered into his bedroom after he finished his morning chores. "Do you want to read it together? I bet you're so much better now!"<em>

_ Victor didn't say anything as he sat at the end of his bed, looking like he was about to faint. Victor had gotten a pretty bad hangover from drinking his father's whiskey from the night before and was obviously sick from it but was still forced to do his chores today. He had already puked twice while doing his morning chores. _

_ "Victor, are you sick? Do you need a bucket?" James asked while he picked up the silver bucket by his bedside. James was sick so often every kind of medical precaution was in his room. _

_ Victor grabbed the bucket before he threw up in it but he then started crying in it. _

_ "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" James asked, scooting over to Victor. "Do you need medicine-_

_ "No, I'll be fine," Victor answered, lifting his head up. "It's just that I can't give you, yer book back, Master James. I'm so sorry-_

_ "Is that why you're crying-_

_ "I'm not cryin' I'm just sick!" Victor automatically yelled, remembering his father's 'advice' about how men don't cry. "Sometimes you can't help it when yer sick!"_

_ "Okay…well what happen to the book?"_

_ "….my father threw it into the fire," Victor replied while holding back more tears. "I tried to stop him but-_

_ "Why would he do that?" James asked in utter disbelief. _

_ "He said… I was too stupid to learn how to read," Victor muttered, low. "And he's right since I couldn't even read the first sentence…"_

_ "What? No you're not!" James yelled in outrage. "You are so smart, Victor! I wish I was as smart as you! Don't listen to him! Why would he say that anyway? Fathers aren't supposed to be mean."_

_ "Yeah except my father…" Victor mumbled into the bucket before he looked back at James. "But I swear I'll pay for it Master James-_

_ "How many times have I told you not to call me Master!" James said over him. "It sounds weird and don't worry Victor, I'll just tell my father, I lost it. Now why don't you rest for a bit and I'll read you book and when you get better you can start reading to me when I don't feel good-_

_ "Wait…you're still gonna to teach me how to read after all that?" Victor asked, dumbfounded while setting the bucket down._

_ "Yes-_

_ "Oh thank you!" Victor smiled as hugged James, totally forgetting he was sick since he was so happy that he wasn't going to get in trouble and that James was going to continue to teach him how to read. Victor had never been so happy before. He had always thought this kid was a snob but he turned out to be the greatest friend Victor ever had. _

* * *

><p>Logan took out a cigar as he debated on whether he should wait for Victor to come back or if he should just leave. He had already spent half an hour waiting for him to finish his little nature run through the woods but had yet to come back.<p>

Logan could easily track down Victor since he obviously didn't bother to hide his tracks but Logan had no desire to seek out Victor. It was obvious to Logan this place upset Victor but when Victor was ever upset Logan usually just stay out of his way. Since anytime Logan tried to help, comfort or talk to Victor when he was upset, it would always end badly.

Logan didn't want a mushy emotional relationship with Victor but he sometimes wished his brother would just talk to him about what bothered him instead of just bottling up inside of him and then expressing what he felt through rage and violence.

Logan sighed since he knew that wish would probably never happen. Victor had way too much pride and he also thought showing emotion was a sign of weakness.

_Victor as a kid was so much easier to deal with,_ Logan thought, sullenly. Victor was a lot nicer and less complicated when he was a kid but those days were light years behind him

After Logan lit his cigar and harshly sucked on it while he blew smoke out of it a few times, he then stubbed the cigar out on the ground and finally decided he was going to leave now with or without Victor. It was getting colder and darker and who knew how long he would have to wait out here for moody Victor.

Logan wasn't going to drive far, he probably stop at some nearby pub and just wait for Victor there. Victor would have no problem tracking him there but he knew Victor probably be beyond pissed that he left him behind but Logan really didn't care anymore.

Logan stretched his arms out as he stood up from the porch of the mansion but as he made his way back to the car, he noticed another car coming up the long driveway.

He relaxed though when he realized it wasn't the police or anyone of consequence, it was just a car of drunken teenagers. He grinned at the car since being the asshole that he was (sometimes); Logan thought spoiling these teenagers' fun could be fun.

When the blue 1950 Buick Super finally drove up to the Mansion, it almost sounded like Elvis Presley was in concert here since they had the radio up so loud. Three boys and two girls were inside the car just having a grand old time.

"Hey, you kids are on private property," Logan told them when they turned off the car and their music.

They all looked at him, caught off guard since they didn't think anybody was here but one girl screamed.

"It's one of the ghosts!" she cried, burying her face into one of the guy's shoulder.

Being that the Howlet Estate was as old as it was, there were naturally rumours that the manor was haunted and that's precisely why these kids were here so they could drink and playfully scare themselves silly.

"No Jenny, it's just some man here to spoil our buzz," a cocky boy wearing a high school jacket said before he took a sip of his beer. "Do you even work here, eh? You don't look like it. Maybe you're a trespasser too! Yeah you're definitely a trespasser and I bet you're trying to rob this historic place! Well my dad is head of the Mounties and if you don't leave, I'll call him-

The boy stopped talking though when Logan suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him through the window. All of his friends started freaking out and tried grabbing the boy's legs so they could keep him in the car but Logan pulled him out with ease

"Do you really think I'm some highschooler you can push around?" Logan growled in his face, intensely. He was going to love putting this spoil brat in his place.

"Uhhh n-n-no-

"GHOST! I'M NOT KIDDING" the Jenny girl began screaming again while she pointed at one of the windows in the mansion.

Logan dropped the kid as he turned around and looked where the girl was pointing and saw a figure of person staring out at them. A chill went up Logan's back when the figure's head turned and then appeared to be just looking at him.

The cocky kid jumped back into the car and they all drove off as fast as they could from the Howlett Estate, leaving Logan staring at the figure before it disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's kind of turning into a ghost story now…do you guys like that idea? Oh well it's happening anyway ;p<strong>

**Oh and yeah ten year old Victor doesn't have his powers yet so yeah if you guys were wondering... **

**Sorry if this is late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! **

**Review XD**


	4. I ain't afraid of no ghost!

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so bloody long but yeah for some reason I couldn't write this chapter at night since it would remind me of creepy ghost shows and then I would be freaked out and wouldn't be able to go to sleep =0 **

**Yup and that's the time of day I usually write my stories so it was hard to coordinate and find time to write this. Haha this chapter isn't even that scary so you'll probably think I'm a baby waaaaa **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Victor blinked long and hard, hoping he was just imagining things and his father would disappear but that didn't happen when he re-opened his eyes. So he then quickly stood up and backed away as he continued to stare at dead father, thinking he had officially lost his mind.<p>

"Is that the kind of greetin' you give yer, father after all these years?" Thomas asked like he was offended.

Victor blinked again before he managed to blurt out, "W-wat the hell are you?"

"Wat an ironic question cumin' from you," Thomas smirked, crossing his arms over his bleeding chest. "Yer the freak, remember?"

Victor said nothing.

"But ya culd call me a number of things," Thomas answered as he began walking up to Victor, who started backing up away from him since the closer Thomas moved near him, the sicker he felt. "But we both know…I'm yer worst nightmare," Thomas evilly chuckled when Victor backed into the decaying chimney, cornering him in.

Victor felt like he was going to throw up when Thomas said that but swallowed it down as he held his mouth. _I'm in a fuckin' dream,_ Victor told himself though, it certainty didn't feel like a dream since he could smell the oozing rotten black blood that continued to run down his father's chest. _He's not real…he's in my head!_

"Yer fear is intoxicatin'," Thomas commented, as he smelled the air. "I almost feel drunk off it-

"I'm not scared of you!" Victor suddenly growled, angrily. His claws lengthened and he took a step closer to his father, ignoring his nausea. Dream or not, he wasn't going to let his fucking dead dad push him around.

"Yer nuthin' but a pathetic old ugly drunk who beats on people who are smaller than you and I got news for ya bub, I ain't smaller than you anymore!"

Thomas only grinned at him.

"The only thing I feel for ya is hatred," Victor hissed low, flexing his claws. " And I'm just mad that I wasn't the one who killed you!" He then slashed at his father's face but only felt air as his arm went through his body.

"Aren't ya brave now?" Thomas snickered at him. "Not that blunderin' little brat like I remember-

Victor slashed at him again but only fell through him. He jumped up ready to spring at him again when Thomas suddenly pushed him hard to the ground.

Victor let a surprise yelp out since it felt like his chest had just gotten a third degree burn even though, his clothes were still intact.

"You can't touch me but I can touch you," Thomas remarked, mockingly.

"Wat the fuck is wrong with you?" Victor yelled as stood back up and held his chest since it felt like it wasn't healing. "Wat do you want? Why are you here? Why aren't you burnin' in hell!"

"Ya know, yer really are a mirror image of me," Thomas observed, ignoring Victor's outburst. "We look the same and even act the same."

"I'm nothing like you!" Victor automatically snapped.

Thomas suddenly let out a booming laugh that filled the whole forest. "Are you kidding me?" He then stopped and thought about it. "Actually no you're right…you're worse than me."

A temp on Victor's forehead bulged out as he gritted his teeth.

"I honestly should have beaten you dead to save the world from you," Thomas ejected, fiercely. "Ya have brought some much pain and sufferin-

"You didn't just beat me!" Victor barked, furiously. "You tortured me, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Either way, my sins are nothin' compared what you have done in yer life."

"Oh so pulling my teeth and nails out, branding me with a fireplace poker and beatin' me with broken glass bottles, shovels and hammers are NOTHING?" Victor roared almost animal like before he began slashing at Thomas again.

"You are just one person! How many people how you killed, raped and stole from? I don't think the devil even has a certain number!" Thomas yelled back at him as Victor continued hitting at him. "Yer disgusting you, know that? You enjoy seeing people cry and beg for mercy! You actually enjoy inflictin' pain onto others!"

Victor stopped then panted out, "Well who do ya think I learned it from?"

Thomas glared at him hard then snarled, "I never delighted in torturin' you I only did it because I was angry, drunk and wanted to take it out on someone."

"Ohh okay well then I forgive then, dad!" Victor spat, viciously. "Yer an fuckin' idiot even in death! It's yer fault I'm like this! It's yer FAULT!"

"I admit what have I done to you has affected you in sum ways…" Thomas said in a pained voice. "…but I'm paying for it now."

Victor's lips curled into sneering grin, finally feeling some satisfaction.

"BUT I DIDN'T I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO BECOME A EVIL SELFISH MURDERING MONSTER!" Thomas abruptly thundered as his face morphed into snarling demon with black eyes. The demon's voice was loud and beyond deep like something out of a horror film. "YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN!"

"No, no, NOOOO! It's yer fault, everything is yer fault!"" Victor cried suddenly feeling small and vulnerable against whatever his father had transformed into. He looked up at the thing to show he wasn't afraid of it but found himself falling down onto his knees since his legs gave out.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS? YOU WON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF IT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!"

Victor only yelped in pain since his eardrums had just popped from hearing the demon's booming voice and were now bleeding fiercely. But for some reason he could still hear it's ugly voice and the burn on his chest began to flare up so badly, he fell over onto his back before withering in pain.

"YOU ARE A PATHIEC SCARED LITTLE-

"SHUT UP!" Victor screamed, loudly as he pushed himself, even though he was on the verge of passing out from the pain of his chest and ears. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO HELL!" He fell back down but when he opened his eyes and looked up, his father had transformed back to normal…(well as normal you can get for being dead.) His father stared down at him looking oddly content.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Victor growled, gruffly while he shaky pushed himself up.

"Yes it was but don't think you would last a second down there that wasn't even a taste."

"Wat do you want, you son of bitch?" Victor snapped, angrily. "Did you just come here to torment me?"

Thomas only shrugged as he began to check his fingernails then retorted, " "Want do I want? Well I was sent here to warn you since there is a sick part of me that still cares for you…but I personally think you deserve what's coming to you."

"Fuck you," Victor hissed, trying to control his breath since he was beyond out of breath. "Why don't you go back to hell too and leave me alone!"

"Fine I'll keep a seat warm for ya then if you don't want to hear my warnings," Thomas told him but then shook his head. "You are such a disappointment…."

"Wat an ironic comment cumin' from you," Victor sneered at him as he flicked him off.

Thomas continued shaking his head and acted like he was going to leave but then smiled, spitefully, "Oh and Victor can you tell James something for me?

Victor shot him an angry glare.

"Can you tell him… that I'm proud of him?"

Victor's right eye began to twitch as his hands curled into fists.

"At least I have one son that I'm proud of," Thomas mumbled before he walked off and disappeared.

That statement hit a gigantic nerve with Victor as he let out a loud angry roar and tried to slash madly at where his father had disappeared. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Victor bellowed before he took his anger out on the decaying chimney by pushing it down.

He was so blinded by hatred and fury, he didn't even notice the top part of the brick chimney had a few lose bricks and were heading straight for his head.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" Victor repeatedly hollered before one of the bricks finally hit him right on the top of his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Logan could feel his hair on his skin stand up on end when he went back inside since the mansion now felt cold and unwelcoming.<p>

"Hello, is anybody here?" Logan asked while he walked around the main foyer, trying to find a light switch. He was able to see well enough in the dark but he would just feel better if the mansion was illuminated. He found the switch near the front doors but when he flipped it on, no lights came on.

"Oh what the fuck," Logan growled while he flipped it on and off. "Turn on-

"What are you?" A woman's voice suddenly said viciously.

Logan froze in his spot and felt his heart drop since the voice sounded beyond familiar but he just shook his head and dismissed it.

_I'm just hearin' things…that girl screaming about a ghost guess got to me…_

He began looking around again from another light switch or lamp until that same voice snarled, "What are you!"

Logan looked around frantically as he backed up. He could feel his heart begin to pound harder when he realized that voice sounded exactly like his mother….like how she sounded that night she snarled that remark after he just killed Thomas with his new found claws.

_She's dead, she's not here!_

Logan then let out a surprise grunt as he backed into the stairs before falling down on them and bruising his tailbone.

"Shit, what-

"What are you?" His mother voice said again.

"No, what are you?" Logan sneered out. "Who are you and how-

"What are you?" His mother voice screeched, louder. "WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU!" Her voice got so loud and shrill; Logan had to cover his ears since it felt like his eardrums were about to burst.

"WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT-

"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP!" Logan finally yelled as he clawed at his ears and shut his eyes tight.

Immediately, his mother's voice stopped and Logan opened his eyes but froze when he saw what lay in the middle of the foyer.

It was his mother that was lying in the middle of the foyer, dressed in the same nightgown that she was wearing that fateful night. Her body looked a little blurry though…like she was a ghost….

Logan shook his head but 'his mother' didn't disappear and Logan began to feel his heart pound harder in his chest even harder than before.

She didn't seem aware of him though as she held onto something that Logan wasn't able to make out.

"Oh Thomas, what has happened?" Elizabeth Howlett whimpered as she coddled the invisible object.

_Thomas?_ Logan thought, making a confused face. _Oh…yeah nevermind…_

Sometimes, it really ate Logan up that Thomas was actually his father… He just couldn't understand why his mother had an affair with him since John Howlett was nicer, more handsome and richer than Thomas.

_She never seemed very smart anyway…_

He then saw his mother grab a gun out of thin air as she crazily mumbled, "Not again…I should have had that abortion…" She put the gun barrel to the side of her head as she told herself, "It's not going to hurt…"

Logan closed his eyes when she pulled the triggered and the bullet ripped through her head. He peaked at her and actually felt sick when he saw black blood pour out of her skull onto the floor.

Logan covered his mouth and held the urge to throw up but when he looked back down at the foyer she was gone and the cold feeling of the house had also vanished.

Logan blinked, not sure what he had seen was real or he had just dreamed it. He shook his head then muttered, "God, I need a drink."

He felt his chest, feeling his heart had slowed down but found himself shaking uncontrollable so he then pulled out a cigar his back pocket, thinking maybe it would calm him down. But he dropped the cigar as he reached for his lighter in his other pocket since he suddenly realized something.

_Wait…what did she mean by 'not again?'_

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I ain't afraid of no ghost!"<strong>

**I had such an urge to put that quote in this chapter haha**

**Anyway the next chapter is the last chapter so wooo I told ya this was going to be a short story but I'm glad I'm finishing another story since I have so many more to update! ahhh**

**Review XD**


	5. To be or not to be?

_It was only a dream_, Victor told himself for the hundredth time as he made his way back to the Howlett mansion through the dark hostile woods. He then held in wince when he felt burning sensation hit his chest again.

"No, no, no it's only in yer mind," Victor muttered through gritted teeth as he held his chest but the pain was so intense, it made him stop and lean against a tree for support. "It has to be…"

It felt like a third degree burn was consuming Victor's chest but when he ripped his coat and shirt off to see what was causing the pain, there were no burn marks or any kind of injury on his chest. The pain was maddening and the alarming since his chest hurt at the same exact spot where his father had pushed him in his 'dream'. But only a few moments ago, when Victor regained consciousness, he had spent almost an hour convincing himself that what he had experienced with his dead father was just a dream, which was the logical thing to think since most people usually don't see dead people. So obviously, Victor just concluded the pain was only in his mind but that wasn't a very helpfully thought either since now he thought he was just going insane instead.

_It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't fuckin' real, _Victor repeated in his head before releasing his pain and frustration on tree he was leaning on by slashing at it. A few birds flew off from the tree in fright while Victor trudged on, angrily, mumbling to himself.

Yet even though, if Victor believed his encounter with his father was a dream or not, what his father had said about Logan bother him, immensely.

_Why would he be proud of Jimmy? _Victor growled, irritably before he kicking a rock so hard that when it hit a tree, it lodged itself into it.

_Jimmy does whatever I do! He has lied, stolen, cheated and murdered just as much as I have! Okay so maybe he holds onto a few silly little moral values than I do but that is what has always made him weaker…is he proud of him because of that?_

Victor rolled his eyes but then noticed that the pain in his chest was suddenly fading, making him sigh in relief.

_See? It was nothing,_ Victor reassured himself as he began to button up his black shirt with the few remaining buttons that had survived from when he violently ripped open his shirt. He then picked up his coat and threw it over his shoulder as he continued to walk but more contently. His mind though, quickly drifted back to Logan and his father until he snorted the thought away.

_He said that in my dream for fuck sake, there's nothin' to think about._

The thought still bit at him though in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>When Victor finally made his way back to the mansion, he spotted Logan in backyard near the extravagant garden but Victor grumbled when he suddenly realized what was located near the garden.<p>

_The Howlett graveyard,_ Victor grimly thought, walking slowly as he could towards it. _Wat is he doin', mournin' his whore mother?_

He surprisingly stepped carefully through the beautiful garden but not because he admired the garden and didn't want to destroy it, he just wanted to waste time getting there since he had no desire to be in the Howlett graveyard. He hoped he could just grab Logan when he got there and get the fuck of this god-forsaken place.

Though, Victor became utterly perplexed as he approached the graveyard since he saw one of the graves had been dug up and the coffin lay open next to it. It then became evident that Logan was the one who had dug up the grave since he was covered in dirt. But the only question that confused Victor was, why would he dig up one of their graves?

_What the hell, Jimmy?_

Logan didn't even seem notice Victor as he stepped into the fenced graveyard area. He just sat there on one of the stone benches, looking like he was in trace as he stared at the open coffin.

Victor looked down at the coffin Logan had dug up and saw a child sized skeleton lay inside the casket, which confused him even more. He had no idea whose skeleton was since the gravestone had crumbled from decay but he guessed maybe the person was some distance relative. But Victor still could not come up with a reason of why Logan would dig up a distance relative's grave so he then looked at Logan for an explanation. Logan though continued staring at the coffin like he was in another world.

"Umm…wat the fuck are ya doin'?" Victor asked as he snapped his fingers in Logan's face when he approached him.

Logan jerked back a little like Victor had just woke him up from a deep slumber and gazed up at him with glassy eyes before saying, "Oh Victor."

"Are you okay? Wat yer doin'? Why did ya dig up a grave? Who-

"Umm, er I- just had to see for myself," Logan answered as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

"See what? Who is that?"

"Oh it's um…its John Howlett Jr.," Logan replied, softly.

"What who?"

"…..our long lost brother?"

Victor gave him another strange look while shaking his head and retorting, "Wat are you talkin? We don't-

He stopped talking abruptly when he suddenly remembered that John and Elizabeth Howlett did have another son before Logan, John Howlett Jr. He died when Victor was only four years old and since no one ever talked about him, he had forgotten about him.

_Oh I wonder then…_

Victor then went over and bended down and examined John's tiny skeleton and widened his eyes when he saw what lay under his forearm bones, bone claws like Jimmy's.

"Well I'll be damned," Victor muttered, picking up one of the arms as he studied it. "He was one of us…though I'm not sure if I should be happy or not."

Logan shrugged.

Victor set the skeleton down and stood up before giving Logan a curious look and asked, "But wat made you dig his grave up? How do you even remember him, you were like one when he died?"

"You know, you were right about my mother committing suicide," Logan said instead as he stood up and wiped the dirt off him. "It was quite brutal and I'm glad you didn't tell me about when we were younger."

"Wat, wat do you mean?" Victor asked, completely baffled. "Yer actin' like you just saw it on T.V or sumthing. Yer actin' really strange, ya know that?"

"Okay I know you won't believe me but I kind of saw it…back at the mansion."

"Wat? Wat do you mean you saw it?" Victor almost yelled without realizing it. He suddenly became very nervous and the burning sensation seemed to begin nipping at his chest again.

"I saw her, my mother she was a ghost or sumthing, I don't know. But I wasn't the only one who saw her, there were kids here last night tryin' to trespass and they saw her too."

"Uh did she say anythin' to you?" Victor asked, trying to keep his composure but the burn on his chest was becoming unbearable.

"Well no not to me. It was like a reenactment of how she died… like a movie. It was actually kind of terrifyin', she blew her head off and this black blood started covering the floor…a pieces of her head were on the ground too," Logan mumbled, quietly.

"Black blood?" Victor repeated, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Yeah…it was pretty disturbing and she said some stuff too," Logan continued as his voice got quieter. "And she said sumthin' like '_Not again…I should have had that abortion…"_

Victor frowned angrily at that statement, forgetting about his pain and nervousness. He was glad he didn't stop that stupid selfish bitch from blowing her brains out when he was child.

"But it threw me off when she said "not again" and that's when I suddenly remembered about John and so I had to see fer myself if he was like us…and well I guess he was."

"But are you sure you weren't just asleep? I mean how long how you been out here?" Victor inquired, feverishly. He couldn't believe, no he refused to believe Logan has seen his mother because if Logan had seen his mother then that meant it was possibly that what he had experienced with father was real. Though, how Logan repeated the exact words his mother had said made it difficult to deny. That thought sent new waves of pain into Victor's chest.

"It could have been," Logan shrugged as he sat back down on the bench. "But I don't know how a dream could lead me here. I really have no idea how I even remember John...I think my father mentioned him once, I don't know…"

"Maybe just being back 'home' made your subconscious pulled some old memories while you were dreamin-

"You're probably right," Logan said over him, wanting to end the conversation. He knew Victor wouldn't believe him and he was tired so he had no desire to fight with Victor. Though, Victor was being oddly nice about because usually he would mock him than reason with him. Either way, Logan believed with all his heart that he saw his mother.

Victor did not feel reassured and the pain in his chest was only getting worse. He hated feeling like this so instead confronting his anguish he turned it into anger when he suddenly snarled, "God, your mother was such a whore, I feel sorry for yer stepfather."

Logan shot him an angry glare before snapping back, "Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious that whatever gene we got to make us like this came from old dear drunk dad and yer mother kept fuckin' him-

"Shut up!" Logan barked, warningly. "Don't say another word, Victor."

"Why do you care? Why are yer even defendin' her? It's not like she was a great mother to you or anythin'. She killed herself over you, you should hate her!"

Victor's sneer faded when he saw Logan put his head down and put his hand over his mouth like he was going to start crying, he obviously was hurt by that comment.

"Oh Jimmy come on," Victor muttered, feeling a little bad. "I didn't mean it like that-

Logan looked back up at him but now an angry scowl covered his face. He then stood up, abruptly and got in Victor's face before roaring, "You know, Victor sometimes you can be so heartless and unfeelin', it's like you have no coincidence at all! You just say and do watever you want without any regards for anyone! Okay so just fuckin' shut up, will ya? Would you like me to talk that way about yer mother-

"Oh I'm heartless and have no regards to anyone's feelings?" Victor fired back just as angry. "Ya know how much I hate it here but yet you dragged me here anyway! Yer mother was whore! And mine was probably too because I don't what woman would want to fuck my father willingly so you can say watever the fuck you want about my mother!"

"Fuck you! If you didn't want to cum here then you should have said sumthin-

"I DID YOU DUMBASS!" Victor practically screamed on the top of lungs, mainly because his chest had become excruciating. He was now sweating ferociously, even though it was kind of cold out and he began panting before plopping himself on the bench and roughly ripping his shirt off again.

Logan said nothing as he stared at Victor, taken aback before his anger turned into concern and regret since Victor looked like he was in pain and because it had become very evident that Victor was not comfortable here the moment they stepped out the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Go fuck yourself," Victor replied, breathlessly as he held onto his chest like an invisible injury was there.

Logan sat down next to him and continued to stare at him until he softly said, "I'm sorry that I made you cum here, I should have known better."

Victor only grunted in response.

"I-I wasn't thinkin', I was only thinkin' about the good times we had here," Logan murmured, empathetically. "You were the best thing in my childhood, ya know that?"

Victor's hard facial expression softened a little as he gazed at the ground but didn't say anything until a few minutes went by. "It's okay," Victor muttered so low that if Logan didn't have his heightened hearing, he wouldn't be able to hear him.

Victor's pain in his chest then abruptly diminished when he finally whispered, "You were too."

* * *

><p><em>Victor felt so good and alive as he woke up from his slumber and stretched his limbs out. He rarely had a good night sleep since he always had to get up at the crack of dawn to start his chores but today he had slept in and it felt great.<em>

_He then opened his eyes and was so relieved and happy to find what happened last night wasn't a dream since he was lying in a pile of hay inside of an abandoned barn house instead of his lumpy bed in his cabin home._

I feel like I am in a dream!_ Victor thought, excitedly as he plucked out hay that had gotten caught in his clothes. _My father is dead, John and Elizabeth Howlett are dead and Jimmy is my brother….and he is like me I think. _He then turned his head to look at his newly acknowledged brother, James who had been sleeping next to him but found he was gone. Victor though, wasn't too worried since he probably went off to go to the bathroom or something until he heard soft whimpering._

_Victor looked around the barn and saw Jimmy sitting in a corner, quietly sobbing to himself. He also saw that his claws were extended out from his hands while dry blood covered hands and arms from where the claws had cut through his knuckles._

_"What's wrong?" Victor asked, gently as he came over to comfort James. He usually would be annoyed when James cried since he did it all the time over stupid things but the kid actually had a reason to cry over something this time. He had lost his parents, killed one of them and discovered he wasn't entirely human._

_"I can't make them go back inside of me," James whimpered, putting his clawed hands to the ground. "And they hurt so much."_

_"Well how did you pop them out in the first place?" Victor asked, sitting down next to him._

_"I don't know I just made fists and pushed but now I can't get them back in! What if I'm stuck like this forever?" James cried almost hysterically. "Everyone will think I'm a demon! What if I am a demon!"_

_"Yer not a demon-_

_"I killed someone, Victor! I killed our father! I am a demon! I can feel it taking me over! I'm going to go to hell-_

_"Jimmy, calm down!" Victor retorted at him as he pulled him into a hug and rocked him. "Yer not a demon, okay? He just killed the man that raised you, he deserved it. Anyone would have done what you did."_

_"But I killed your father…" James sniveled into his chest. "Y-you, you m-must hate me."_

"_No I don't," Victor choked out, trying to keep in a pained laugh. "I don't at all."_

"_Why-y not?"_

"_He wasn't a very nice person… he uh…err do ya remember when I used to have all those bruises…well they were all from him."_

"_What?" James cried, sounding horrified. "He beat you? Why?"_

_"Coz he was horrible person!" Victor snapped but then softened his tone. "So don't feel bad about killin' him, he had it coming either from you or sumone else..."_

_James didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what to think or say. He just couldn't understand why a father would beat his son. _

_"Hey could I touch them?" Victor asked, eyeing James' claws as they recoiled from their hug._

_"I guess," James muttered low, holding them out for him._

_When Victor touched them, he smiled a bit since these were the things that killed his father. They felt smooth as bone until they went up to a point where it was sharp as a knife, James' claws suddenly slid back inside his arm though before Victor could touch the point._

"_Whoa, how'd you do that?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_Maybe just relaxing your hands makes them go back inside?" Victor suggested, seeing James wasn't hysterical anymore. "And look you heal real fast too!" _

_The cuts between his knuckles where his claws had come out of suddenly faded away in seconds. _

_"Whoa," James crooned, wide-eyed. "This has never happened before…it's like magic."_

_"I don't know about magic but I didn't start healing that fast until my nails and teeth began to grow out too-_

_"You can heal fast too?"_

_Victor showed him as he cut himself with one of his nails on the hand. _

_"Wow…. but why is this happening to us now? Why not at birth?"_

_Victor shrugged. "I heard you go through stuff when you're about to become a man so maybe this is it."_

_"I don't know any men who have claws and can heal wounds really fast, Victor."_

_"Well we're just a little different I guess," Victor retorted, making this all up as he went along. He really had no idea why they were like this but he was glad to know, he wasn't the only one anymore. "They are like gifts almost… we make amazing soldiers, ya know since we have our own weapons."_

_"Yeah!" James smiled, animatedly. "Do you think they let us join?"_

_"Not right now since we aren't old enough but I think so!"_

_"How old though? What are we going to do before then?"_

_"Don't worry, we'll get a job or sumthing."_

_"A job? But we're just kids…"_

_"Kids work all the time."_

_"But-_

_"It's not that bad," Victor retorted, forgetting that James had never worked a day in his life. "We'll be okay, promise."_

_"I guess so," James slurred, rubbing his fists together. He then looked up at Victor with puppy dog eyes and whispered, "Even though, last night was the most horrible day in my life. I'm glad I'm not alone and you're here with me. I always want a brother, you know?"_

_"Me too," Victor beamed, meaning it with all his heart as he wrapped an arm around James and hugged him. "And I couldn't ask for a better brother."_

* * *

><p>"You were too."<p>

Logan couldn't help but stare at Victor a little stunned as he thought, _Uh wow he's actually…sincere._

Logan couldn't even remember the last time Victor had said anything this nice and sentimental, not since when they were kids. But even though, he liked Victor sharing his 'feelings' for once since he always kept everything to himself, Logan didn't know how to response back.

"Uh erm good to know," Logan mustered out, sincerely but came out awkward sounding.

Victor nodded his head but didn't say anything as he turned away uncomfortably and started to pick up his fallen clothes.

There was a long awkward silence between them until Logan went over to John Howlett's casket and stated, "Um…so I guess we can die after all?"

"No!" Victor snapped, quickly and loudly. "We didn't develop our abilities until we reached puberty and he was only six when he died so whatever happened to him, he didn't have the healing factor to save him."

Logan sighed, silently to himself since he was glad that ended that awkward moment. He wished he had handed that better but he just didn't know how to deal with Victor being all nice and sincere, it was just too weird and foreign.

Logan casually shrugged before he bended down and closed John's casket back shut.

"How did he die by the way?"

"Maybe he bled to death."

"Wat do you mean?" Logan asked as he lowered the casket back into grave. He then retrieved the discarded shovel that he had thrown when he had finished digging up John's grave.

"By what your mother said, it sounded like she had experienced this before with your claws cumin' out and all. So I think maybe his claws came out early and since he had no healing factor at that age, he probably bled to death."

"But not that much blood comes out," Logan retorted, staring down at his hands before he started shoveling dirt back into John's grave

"Yeah but you have a healing factor… how would you know how much a normal person bleeds?"

"Oh I guess I never really thought about it…I always forget how fragile everyone else is."

"I know, right?" Victor snorted in agreement like it was some inside joke.

"But I don't think a hand injury would be fatal for a six year old."

"Maybe he got sick and never got better."

"Do you think it's written in a record somewhere inside-

"There is no way in hell I'm going back inside that house again," Victor stated before Logan could finish his sentence.

Logan looked up at the mansion and couldn't help but feel the same since he did not want to see any more gruesome ghostly scenes that might appear before him.

"Either way he's dead so it doesn't really matter anyway."

"You aren't curious at all about him or how he died?"

"No. I just find it pointless to dwell on someone I didn't even know. He's gone, it's done, it's in the past."

"Well it would've of been nice to have another person like us around. We don't have to dwell on him but we should at least remember him."

The problem was Victor didn't want to remember him, he just plain didn't want to remember or acknowledge anything that had happened today or yesterday but how could he deny any of this?

_Maybe I should tell him what happened in the forest,_ Victor contemplated, uneasily. _Just to get off my chest…_

"Yeah okay whatever but hey Jimmy I got uh…something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"…uh…while I was in the forest I also saw-

Victor then abruptly stopped talking and turned around away from Logan.

"What did you see?" Logan asked as he stabbed the shovel in the ground and leaned against it. He looked at him, curiously since Victor seemed to be mentally fighting with himself.

"Nothing, never mind," Victor said, quickly. "Come on, let's go get a fuckin' drink." He just wanted to forget everything that happen to him, not talk about it like a fucking girl with Jimmy so he thought what better way to forget things like drinking it away it.

"It's like six in the morning," Logan pointed out, glancing up at the dim coloured sky. "But… I guess that's not really stop us before."

Victor smirked back but felt his smile dwindled for a reason he didn't want to acknowledge…

**END.**

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so… Victor didn't really confront his past, he just decided ignored it. <strong>

**Ah classic, classic, Victor.**

**But I did put in there little endearing moments between ****adult**** Victor and Logan, which were really hard to write since it is so much easy to write them when they are trying to kill each other haha! Tell me if they were kind of in character during those parts?**

**Anyway thanks for the reading guys XD **

**1 story down… 7 more to finish!**


End file.
